The Moon That Breaks The Night
by veronicamars101
Summary: They both can't escape their legacies and what it means for their lives and those around them. Will they turn to each other for comfort?   So yeah, I suck at summaries, sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story ever, obviously I'm very nervous. I intend to make this a multi-chapter piece, so please bear with me :-)**

**Rated M for later chapters**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 1**

**Tyler**

"Mom, what's going on? Mrs. Forbes told me to call you. What's happening? Is something wrong, is this about Dad?"

An uneasy feeling crept up on Tyler, usually his mother wasn't the kind of woman who would become hysterical. In fact, she did not show much emotion, unless it was expected of her. Carol Lockwood always knew when to laugh or when to be nice and friendly. But for Tyler, who knew his mother well, he would see right through her act. He knew that she did not care much about anything or anyone, only status in society and the wealth that came with it. In short, Carol Lockwood was a cold-hearted bitch who only cared about herself. The only reason she had Tyler, was because it was expected; those we the exact words she slurred to Tyler, when he was only ten. The seed was planted, and the bitterness took root in his mind and heart.

Right now, his mother was wailing in the phone, and all Tyler could catch from it was, that he should come home right this instant.

Tyler shut the phone and turned to Matt.

"Listen, I gotta go, my Mum is freaking out and I have to go home to see what's going on."

"Sure, do what you have to do" Matt said to his friend. "I will stay here with Mrs. Forbes and wait for Caroline's results."

Tyler got up from his chair "Alright man, you know I'd rather stay here, after all it's my fault you are both in the hospital."

Tyler obviously felt guilty about the car accident. He still could not understand why he suddenly had a blinding headache that led to him crashing the car he, Caroline and Matt rode in.

"Nah, it's all good, don't worry" Matt replied "There isn't much we can do here anyway. You really should go see your mother. From what I could hear sitting beside you, it sure sounded serious. I will give you a heads up as soon as we have results or Caroline's condition changes. You really should take care of your mom. Besides, I texted Bonnie a while ago, she should be here any minute now."

Matt said with a clap on Tyler shoulder as he got up to stretch his legs. The sitting and waiting took a toll on him and he needed to get a coffee asap.

"I'll see you later Ty".

"Okay, later. And call me if anything happens." Tyler called over his shoulder, as he made his way down the long hospital corridor.

**Bonnie**

Bonnie swerved her Prius into the next best spot in the parking lot. On her way over to the hospital, she was so caught up in her thoughts and fear for Caroline, that she almost wrecked her car twice. She did not pay attention to the traffic and as a result flew through two red lights, causing other drivers to hit their breaks – _hard._

Grabbing her purse and car keys, Bonnie headed for the hospital's entrance. When the sliding doors opened with a soft swoosh, Bonnie ran head first into a solid wall.

"Whoa! Slow down Bonnie!"

'Since when could walls talk', was the first thing that came to Bonnie's mind. Looking up, she realized that it was not a wall talking to her, but Tyler who was obviously on his way out.

Tyler steadied her by holding her upright by her arms.

"Sorry Tyler, I came here as fast as I could. Matt sent me a text that you guys were in an accident. What happened? Are you and Matt alright? How is Caroline?"

Tyler let go of Bonnie's slim arms as soon as he was sure she wouldn't fall flat on her face.

"We were driving home from the Grill, when all of a sudden I had this really strange migraine attack…." Tyler frowned and seemed lost in his thoughts for a few seconds.

"Anyway, Caroline is still unconscious but stable. She most likely suffered internal bleeding which was not as bad as it sounds, and a concussion, so the doctors are going to keep her in the hospital for a while. Matt hurt his wrist, but I have no injuries whatsoever."

Bonnie exhaled a breath she didn't realized she was holding. Relieved Matt, Tyler and her best friend seemed to be alright, brought her at least some kind comfort in this night from hell. To be honest, the news of the car crash made her momentarily forget the events that took place earlier today, like the Gilbert device, the Vampire Massacre, saving Damon just to speak out later an open threat towards Damon and Stefan.

It weighed heavy on her mind that she had to take these drastic steps, but Bonnie was done pretending she didn't have her powers. She would do whatever was in her powers to protect her hometown and the people she cared about. Even if it meant being on the outs with Elena. So, all things considered, Tyler was a sight for her sore eyes and ears.

"Okay, I'm glad you're all okay, thank god….I can't bear to lose someone else I care about," Bonnie mumbled seemingly to herself.

"Don't worry Bon, we're all gonna be alright."

"Yeah…" Bonnie said not too convinced.

"Okay, Bonnie, sorry but I have to go now. My mom called and ordered me home." Tyler said annoyed. "I guess I see you later"

"Sure", Bonnie answered already side stepping Tyler. "Later"

**Tyler**

"Okay mom, what's so important that I had to com…."

Tyler stopped mid-sentence on his way to the living room. Caroline's mother had assigned one of the deputies to drive him home from the Hospital, so he made it home as fast as the speed limits allowed.

Tyler saw his mother sitting on the couch, staring right ahead without blinking. Instinctively he knew that something bad must have been happened.

"Mom, what is it" Tyler asked again. He was so afraid of what was to happen next that he didn't dare to move or taking a needed breath.

"He's dead", Carol Lockwood said with such a small voice, Tyler struggled to understand.

"Your father. They took him and now he is dead. I don't understand, he is not a vampire."

Okay, now he was sure his mother completely lost her mind.

"Mom what are you talking about? Dad cannot be dead, that's crazy". He did not even mention the vampire thing, because he was sure his mother must be drunk or something. Vampires? Yeah, right and the town is the Hellmouth like in Buffy….Not that he ever saw Buffy, that show was for girls.

"Tyler, your father" Carol Lockwood stopped to take a deep breath, "my husband is dead. He…he was taken away after he was lying on the floor after the Gilbert device was launched. His body was then found in the basement that caught fire, near Main Street."

Tyler sat down in the nearest chair. He was numb. _Dad is dead. He is gone._ Tyler thought. Somehow he couldn't muster more grief at this moment. He could only think about the never-ending fights,

constant criticism and nagging would stop from now on. 'God, I'm such a bad son' Tyler thought. 'I can't even try to be sad or heartbroken.'

On the other hand, his mother wasn't exactly devastated either. 'This family is so fucked up and beyond repair…' Tyler thought to himself.

A knock on the door shook Tyler from his thoughts. His mother stayed put so Tyler walked to the door to open it.

He swung the door open, expecting some administration members or even reporters, trying to get a statement from his mother.

Instead a tall man, he didn't know stood before him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Tyler asked the stranger.

"Well, I certainly see where you got your manners from Tyler", the man answered. "Don't you remember me at all? It's me, your (most) handsome uncle Mason. Sorry about your loss by the way."

Mason sidestepped Tyler and entered the big foyer. Tyler turned as well and was staring now at the back of Uncle Mason.

"Mom," Tyler yelled "here is a man that says he is Uncle Mason!"

Carol Lockwood came into the foyer and took in the man standing there.

"It really is you," she said. "Apparently it took your brother's death to show your face again in this town".

"Hey C, nice to see you too. I already said this to Tyler, but I'm sorry for your loss. I really am." Mason replied to Carol Lockwood's somewhat chilly welcome.

"It is your loss too isn't it?" Carol Lockwood said.

"You know as much as I do Carol, that I said 'Goodbye' to my brother and this family a long time ago." Mason replied in a slightly bored tone.

"Errm, what is going on here," Tyler questioned stepping from behind Mason. "Sorry dude, but I don't remember you at all. I may have seen you on old photos, but that doesn't mean anything to me." Tyler turned to his mother, "Mom I'll be in my room if you need me" he said and took two steps at a time when climbing the stairs.

"Tyler wait, we have to talk about this…" Carol Lockwood was cut off by Tyler.

"What's there to talk about mom? He's dead, end of story", Tyler said when entering his room and closing the door behind him.

"You know C, I can definitely see traces of his old man in him", Mason said to Mrs. Lockwood.

"You don't know anything about your brother, Mason" Carol Lockwood said coldly, still staring up the stairs Tyler just took. "You left."

"Oh, I think I do know all that there was to know about my brother. And now I intend to let Tyler in on some specifics" Masons said when following Carol Lockwoods look up the stairs her son, his nephew climbed.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think, are you interested in reading more?**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, shout-out to Rifaa16 and Tonilove for my first reviews ever! Thank you so much, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter :)

**Chapter 2**

**Bonnie**

While Bonnie sat at Caroline's bedside, holding her hand, she thought about how messed up and out of control all things became. A year ago she was a normal teenager with nothing to worry about except grades and her best friend who just lost her parents in a horrible car accident.

Now she had to worry about her new found powers, one best friend in a coma, vampires and the other best friend who sided with them. Her beloved grandmother, who was her advisor and guiding star in all things witch craft, was gone so she was completely on her own in that department. No friends and Grams to talk to. Doesn't live suck donkey balls.

Okay, now she sounded whiney and Bonnie knew it. Hell, her best friend Caroline was in a coma, so Bonnie wasn't the one with the suckiest life at the moment.

Well, Caroline was in much aspects more blessed than Bonnie. She blissfully wasn't aware of any of the supernatural ongoings in Mystic Falls, she had a good boyfriend and a mother who worried about her. 'Really, who do I have', Bonnie thought. Her father was on business trips all the time, her Mom was M.I.A., she didn't have any siblings, so all she had were her friends to rely on. 'Yeah, in case you didn't notice, all of your friends are occupied with their own drama', Bonnie answered her own question.

The constant beeping of the monitors Caroline was hooked on lulled Bonnie slowly but surely to sleep. The events of the days took a toll on her and she was totally drained, especially after she cast the spell to diminish the flames in the basement which lead to Damon's rescue. She might know now how to control and execute her powers, but that didn't mean that they weren't still exhausting her. Even more so if she was in emotional stress.

Sometime later Mrs. Forbes shook Bonnie awake.

"Hey Sweetheart, wake up." Mrs. Forbes whispered near Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie stirred awake; Caroline's mother was standing beside her. She looked as tired and exhausted as Bonnie did, but she also looked determined to stand vigil at her injured daughter's bed, no matter what.

"Oh hey Mrs. Forbes, I must have fallen asleep. "Bonnie yawned and stretched in her chair.

"No problem Bonnie, you should really go home and get in your own bed. I will take over now, go get some rest. I will call you as soon as Caroline's condition changes, okay?"

Bonnie really did not want to go, but she also knew, that Caroline's Mom probably wanted some time alone with her daughter.

"Okay Mrs. Forbes, and please call me as soon as anything happens." Bonnie said.

"Of course honey, I will. Go get some rest." Mrs. Forbes replied with a warm smile.

Just as Bonnie opened the door, Mrs. Forbes spoke to Bonnie once again.

"Thanks Bonnie for staying with her", she said looking at her sleeping daughter. "I know how much you and Elena mean to her. Caroline can be lucky to have such good friends as you are".

Bonnie turned to Caroline's mom and said, "Anytime Mrs. Forbes, I know Caroline would do the same for me. She was my lifeline after Grams passed, I'm just returning the favor." With that, Bonnie turned to the door and left Caroline's room.

She was so tired that she dragged herself along the hallways to get to the parking lot.

As Bonnie sat in her car she let her head rest between her hands that clutched the steering wheel. At first she didn't realize that tears were falling down from her closed eyes. In hindsight Bonnie realized in this very moment, that she was alone. It sounds very dramatic but it still was the truth.

Elena was too immersed in the whole Salvatore drama to have time and a shoulder for Bonnie to lean on.

Her Grams was gone, her mother decided years ago to go find herself in South America, and her father simply wasn't around much.

She wasn't _that _close to Matt and Tyler, so really, what else friends did she have? Caroline. She didn't want to think about the other possibility, so when Caroline would wake up, Bonnie would never expose her to any supernatural stuff. She wanted her to live a normal teenager's life. A choice she and Elena didn't have any more.

Thinking of Elena, what excuse did she have not to be at Caroline's bedside? She couldn't be that mad at Bonnie to dodge the countless phone calls she made to her cell phone? Well, she would have to try again later.

Bonnie wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and started the car.

Bonnie drove home, more careful this time. The recent accident of her friends and seeing Caroline lying in the depressing hospital surroundings, showed her how fast a life could end.

After a fairly short drive, Bonnie entered the house in which she and her father lived in. She immediately switched on the lights.

Of course her father wasn't home, and she did not like to be alone in the house, which was funny, really. After all, she was a witch who could certainly fight anything. But Bonnie's fear of the dark was rooted in her childhood, when she was suddenly alone with her Dad after her mother left without a warning. Her father was often working long hours so she would have to go to bed by herself. She was seven years old and afraid of the dark like any kid that age. But because her father had insisted on switching off lights when sleeping, to not waste electric power and therefore money, little Bonnie had to make sure that all lights were off when he came home late from work.

Bonnie jumped a mile high when her cell rang. According to the display it was Elena.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry that I didn't call you earlier, but you will not believe what happened tonight!" Elena almost yelled in the telephone, Bonnie had to hold her cell a few inches off her ear.

"Jeremy is in the hospital; they had to empty out his stomach and give him a blood transfusion. Bonnie he tried to kill himself to become a vampire. He had blood from Anna and tried to kill himself! Elena screeched hysterically. She sounded close to be having a nervous breakdown. "And to top it off, Katherine is back and she cut off John's finger and stabbed him in the stomach in our kitchen. Oh god Bonnie, what am I going to do now?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say except for "Caroline is in a hospital and in a coma Elena. She, Matt and Tyler have been in an accident, but Caroline is the only one that ended up in a hospital bed".

As soon as Bonnie finished the sentence, she realized that they sounded like two kids back in kindergarten comparing who had the biggest scratch and therefore endured the biggest pain.

"Oh my god Bonnie, I didn't know. How is Caroline?"

"As I said, she is in a coma. That means not so good"

"Bonnie, are you alright?"

"Yes Elena, I'm just worried about Caroline and I'm tired."

"Bonnie, I know that it may sound out of place, but I need you to help us"

"What?" Bonnie said, "Who is us and what should I help you with?"

"Katherine, she is on the loose", Elena said. "You need to help me, Stefan and Damon to stop her."

"Elena you do realize that I have bigger concerns right now, right? Caroline is in a coma and that is all I care about. So no, I cannot help you and your Vampire Entourage." Bonnie said to her friend. "I'm sorry, but I need to get my priorities straight and right now Caroline and her health is my first and only priority".

There was a long pause.

"But Bonnie, I thought you'd…"

"No Elena. I'm done with all the Vampire crap. I told Stefan that I'm thankful for what he did for me, but I need to protect this town and the people I care about." Bonnie said more softly now. "I hope you understand that. I need to do this. That's what Grams would've wanted."

"But you're my best friend and the only person who can help us." Elena said.

"I'm still your friend, but I guess at one point we have to choose which side to stand on. I know you love Stefan so I would never force you to choose otherwise. But please Elena understand, I need to make a stand on this one."

Again, it was quiet on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I understand Bonnie. So I guess we see things differently from now on? First, the Gilbert device now this? I'd never thought we'd be on opposite sides Bonnie."

"Me neither Elena" Bonnie replied sadly. "Listen I need t get some sleep. I guess I'll see you around.

"I guess so Bonnie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bonnie said when Elena already hung up the phone.

Bonnie knew that this issue with Elena was not solved at all, but right now she didn't want to have to deal with it. She wanted to get some much needed sleep and forget about everything for a few hours while doing so.

After taking a shower and changing into an oversized T-Shirt, Bonnie made herself comfortable under the blanket. It was relatively warm, so she kept her bedroom window open and from her bed she could look out the window through a wide slit between the curtains. She let the whole day pass by again in front of her eyes.

She thought about the device she tempered with that led to the deaths of the tomb vampires. Ultimately she knew that this could have also meant Stefan's and Damon's dead. But when she made the decision to let Elena, Stefan and Damon believe she disarmed the Gilbert device, she didn't and still doesn't want to think about the consequences for the Salvatore Brothers and her friendship with Elena. She just knew she had to do this. Damn, how could things get so out of control?

Next, thoughts of Caroline entered Bonnie's mind. She didn't know what she would do if Caroline wouldn't make it. She couldn't lose her, she couldn't take it.

Okay, so sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, Bonnie admitted to herself. So she did what she always did when she felt restless. She needed to drive to "Murphy's" and have a whiskey or two.

Having a drink was a habit she picked up when Grams had died. She used to keep herself awake at night by playing the scenarios that led to her grandmother's dead over and over in her head. Thinking that she could have stopped this if she would have paid closer attention to her grandmother's condition or refusing Stefan in the first place.

When she got back to Mystic Falls after her stay with her aunt, she started to drive outside of town to drink her whiskey because she didn't want to run into anybody she knew. Bonnie also discovered that at "Murphy's" they didn't really check for ID.

Bonnie was no alcoholic by any means, but a smooth whiskey once in a while helped her to settle down and sort through her thoughts.

Being a witch had its perks. Whenever she drank alcohol, she put a sobering spell on herself so she could drive home safely. Life was too precious to end it wrapped around a tree on some highway.

Bonnie put on a clean pair of skinny jeans, a hoody and her ballerina flats. She quickly combed her hair and grabbed her car keys.

**Tyler**

Tyler had left the mansion because he couldn't stand being in this house any longer. He couldn't stand seeing his mother pouring herself one white wine after the other while staring out the window. He also didn't want to deal with all these people calling the house and expressing their condolences. He didn't know and didn't care where Mason was.

He called Matt to get an update on Caroline's condition. He told him that there wasn't any significant change and that he and Caroline's Mom came to release Bonnie from her bedside duty. There was nothing that neither of them could do right now, so Tyler decided to let off some steam. In addition to his Dad's death, he was still freaked out by the whole car accident scenario. He couldn't, by the love of god, explain this sudden excruciating pain in his head, that caused him to lose control over the car and resulted in the accident that caused his best friends girlfriend to being in a serious coma.

Tyler needed time for himself, so he snuc out. He didn't really know where to go, so he just drove around town. After a while he became tired of driving around, so he decided to take a break. He knew he couldn't just get into a bar Mystic Falls, without being asked about his father's dead. He decided to drive out of Town in order to avoid all these questions and pitiful stares. Some seniors once told him about this bar two towns over, where no ID was checked. 'What was the name of this joint' Tyler thought, 'oh right, "Murphy's"'.

Tyler made a U-turn and headed towards Upperville, where "Murphy's" was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:** Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update the story, but here it is! I want to shout out a huge THANK YOU to TheSouthernScribe who is doing a great job in beta-reading this little story.  
**

**Chapter 3 **

**Tyler**

After a stop at the gas station to ask for directions, Tyler finally found "Murphy's". It was a bit off the main road so it was easy to miss.  
Tyler parked his car near the entrance and made his way inside the bar. He realized that the patrons were mainly older people having their drinks of choice by themselves. Just the way Tyler liked it. He didn't want to talk at all, he just wanted to have some beers and be left alone. Tyler took a seat at the bar and ordered a Bud from the tap.  
Tyler checked his cell phone and saw that his mother had tried to call him; also there was a number he didn't recognize_. '_Maybe it was Uncle Mason?_' _Tyler mused. 'I don't care, I just want to be left alone right now_'_ he thought.

**Bonnie**

'What the'_…_Bonnie thought as she saw Tyler walking into "Murphys".

'What is he doing here? This place is so far off the map, how the hell did he find it_?'_ She thought.

Bonnie wanted to be left alone when being at "Murphy's". She didn't want to talk to anybody; she just wanted to sort out her thoughts while having 1 or 2 Jamesons then be on her way back home.

She sat in her usual booth by the door and contemplated just to sneak out so Tyler wouldn't see her.

Bonnie watched him ordering a beer and checking his phone. 'So far Tyler hasn't noticed me, so now would be a good time to leave' Bonnie thought.

Just when she was about to flee the scene, Bonnie noticed the sad and defeated look in Tyler's face. It was then that she remembered him saying that he had to run home when they bumped into each other at the hospital

'Something serious must have happened'she thought.

After some pondering, Bonnie decided to grab the bull by the horns. 'It's not like we are strangers, right? Besides, Tyler looked like he could really use a friend.'

Bonnie took her empty glass and made her way over to the bar where Tyler was sitting. She took the barstool to his right.

"Hey Tyler, fancy meeting you here of all places." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Tyler turned to Bonnie and stared at her.

"Uh, hey Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, uh, I think we are both here for the same reasons. To drink and to forget whatever is on our minds I guess."

"You can say that again." Bonnie said signing Joe the barkeeper to bring her another Jameson.

"Whoa Bonnie, I didn't know you were into the hard stuff." Tyler said when he saw what Bonnie was ordering.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know Tyler." Bonnie replied while looking into her empty glass.

"What brings the Mayor's son to this drinking hole so far off the usual tracks. I remember you having enough booze in your room to stock a liquor store."

"I ah…I needed to leave the house. I couldn't stand it anymore." Tyler said in a low voice.

Bonnie knew then that something wasn't right with Tyler. They weren't the best of friends, but she knew Tyler since kindergarten. She knew the cocky and arrogant Tyler. The quiet and timid Tyler however was new to her.

"Okay," Bonnie said slowly, "so why'd you leave the hospital so suddenly", Bonnie asked remembering how they bumped in each other in the hospital entrance, hours before.

Tyler didn't answer for a long time. Instead he just stared into his beer.

Bonnie started to think that he didn't hear here even though she sat right beside him.

"Tyler…."

"My Dad died tonight Bonnie." Tyler cut Bonnie off, looking now straight into her eyes.

Okay, Bonnie didn't expect that, like at all. She didn't know what to say. What do you say in these cases' Sure, when her best friend parents died she had all the right words and a shoulder to cry on for Elena. But Tyler was another case. They weren't very close, and his Dad is, um, _was_ a major douche.

"Oh god Tyler, I'm so sorry. I ah…. I honestly don't know what to say….."

"Don't worry Bonnie, you don't need to say anything In fact, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "but Tyler you have to talk about it eventually, you know."

"Says who? I don't want and I definitely don't need to talk about it. My father was a dick, and that is all there is to know."

"Tyler don't say that!" Bonnie replied shocked. She knew that Tyler's father was an ass, but it didn't seem right to talk ill of the dead.

"Why not Bonnie? Everybody knows what kind of person he was. No need to sugarcoat it now that he is dead." Tyler said, his voice slightly rising.

He was getting angry; and Bonnie knew it never ended well when Tyler got mad. But in this case she knew she had to insist Tyler to talk about his father's death. It helped her immensely to talk about her Grams' death, which is why she was so sure about being the right thing for Tyler as well.  
Matt was Tyler's only real friend but he was most likely too occupied with Caroline's recovery to have an ear for Tyler. Besides the makeout session with Matt's mother didn't help matters.  
Other than that, Tyler didn't have any friends; that she knew of, at least none that he could confide in.  
Ever the Good Samaritan, Bonnie decided to take the task of being Tyler's confidant, on herself. She did it also for selfish reasons. This was the perfect way to distract herself from all the messes that had piled up recently. Her newfound powers, the strained friendship to Elena and Caroline's accident to name a few.

"Tyler, I can clearly see that your father's death affects you, so don't act like it doesn't. You say that he was an ass, and I concur with that. But still….."

"Yeah he was an ass Bonnie." Tyler snapped. Anyone could tell that Tyler was getting angrier and more agitated by the minute. "But he still is…_was_ my father. You wanna know what really pisses me off Bonnie? What really gets me is that I don't grieve my father's death, but the relationship I never had and never will have with him. I will never have the long talks about life in general, women or marriage that other boys will have with their fathers or a pad on the shoulder for a football game well played. I will never hear an 'I'm proud of you son' from him.

Tyler was now facing Bonnie. He abandoned his beer to give his full attention to her to get his points across.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She didn't know that Tyler felt this way. How could she? Sure, they knew each other since they were little rugrats, but that didn't automatically mean that they would share their deepest, darkest thoughts and secrets.

"Tyler I didn't know….."

"What Bonnie? What didn't you know? That I hated my father, that I wished every day that he would stop torturing me with all the nagging and constantly reminding me that I'm not good enough and a disgrace to the Lockwood name?"

Okay now, Bonnie was getting pissed. Of course she didn't know all of this, but how was she supposed to? Tyler and she hadn't spoken that much to each other over the last years. Of course she knew that Mr. Lockwood wasn't the father of the year, but she didn't know it was that bad.

She felt sorry for Tyler because she could relate to what it felt like to not be enough for her parents. She obviously wasn't for either her parents as well, if her absentee mother and constantly on business trips father were any indication.  
Bonnie knew from her own experience, that only talking about it would help Tyler to deal with all the anger and aggression.  
Her daily talks with Caroline, while she was with her aunt, helped Bonnie deal with her grief. When they talked they didn't necessarily poured each other their hearts out, but normal, everyday talks about cheerleading practice, school gossip and the newest fashion magazines, got Bonnie through each day. They were the highlights of the usual quiet and grief-filled ones.  
From time to time Bonnie would start to cry while on the phone with Caroline, but then Caroline just told her that it was okay and that Bonnie could always talk to her about how much she missed her Grams.  
During these hard weeks, she often thought about calling Elena. After all they were best friends, and Bonnie was there for her when her parents died. There were times when she had the phone in her hands, ready to call Elena. But she never got through with it. Maybe it wasn't fair, but Bonnie needed someone to focus on her and what she needed. A person who would concentrate only on her and listen to what she had to say, when she needed to talk to someone. Somehow she knew that Elena was too much involved in all the Salvatore drama, that she wouldn't be able to focus on Bonnie the way she needed it. Instead Caroline had taken that position of her confidante and Bonnie was grateful every day that she had.

"Once again, I'm sorry Tyler. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk to someone, but obviously I'm not that person. I should have left you alone. If you should ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Bonnie said starting to go back to her booth.

**Tyler**

"Wait….please. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you" Tyler grabbed Bonnie's arm to keep her from leaving him. "Maybe you are right and I need someone to talk to. And maybe _you_ are the right person to talk to. I mean you lost your Grams, so you definitely now what you are talking about."

Bonnie looked to his hand on her arm. When she looked up, she met Tyler's eyes.

"Yeah", she said, "sadly I know what I'm talking about."

"Listen, I think I never expressed my condolences on your grandmother`s death. I mean, I know how much she meant to you." Tyler let go of Bonnie's arm and looked once again into his beer glass. "I'm very sorry for your loss Bonnie."

"Um…I appreciate it." Bonnie said.

'Interesting', Tyler thought, Bonnie was obviously uncomfortable discussing her Grams death, but she wanted him to open up about his father's death.  
Suddenly Tyler remembered from back in Kindergarten and Junior High that Bonnie always seemed to be the person, Elena, Caroline and even sometimes Matt, were running to talk to. She must have been great at discussing other's feelings but not her own. 'Well, tit for tat' Tyler said to himself, 'it's only fair'

"I remember this one Birthday party of yours; it must have been your 6th or 7th birthday, when Matt and I started that food fight. It was at your Grams house, and we started throwing ice cream and cake, and all the other kids joined in." Tyler smiled at Bonnie while remembering this particular birthday party.  
"Man, your grams must have been so angry, but she didn't tell my Dad when he picked me up. I guess she knew that he would have given me the ass whoopin' of a life time."

"Yeah, that was classic Grams", Bonnie said, "She would've never wanted anybody to hurt, especially not because of something she did or said."

Bonnie was close to tears, and Tyler noticed it. "Hey, I don't mean to cause you any pain with walking down Memory Lane", he said. "I…I'm sorry if this is still too much for you. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Tyler. I still miss her and such wonderful memories tear me up, but it's okay…it's part of the grieving process." Bonnie cut him off with a teary smile. "Listen, it's late and I think I need to go home."

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car." Tyler said surprised by Bonnie's sudden urge to go home, "I think I'm gonna head home too."  
Tyler paid for their drinks and as they made their way out, he hesitantly put his right hand on the small of Bonnie's back.

**Bonnie**  
Bonnie felt a current racing up her spine when Tyler put his hand on her back.

'Strange' she thought 'that never happened before' Bonnie chalked it up to her little buzz she had going.

Tyler and Bonnie did not exchange a word until they reached her car. Bonnie turned to face Tyler.

"Thanks for the drink Tyler", she said.

"No problem. I'm always happy to buy a pretty lady a drink or two."

"I bet you are", Bonnie said smiling up at him. She grew serious and added, "You know, you can always talk to me Tyler. I know we haven't been close in….forever. But know that I'm always here if you need me. No one should go through such a time alone, without someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Bon. I appreciate it." He said.

"Okay, so goodnight Tyler."

"Goodnight, and drive safely. See you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow."

Bonnie got into her Prius ad backed out of the parking lot to get to the highway. Tyler didn't see her casting a sobering spell on herself as well as on him, because she didn't want to take any chances by risking their lives as well as others.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay people! But with the Christmas hectic and all...

Thanks again to Southernscribe for beta reading, I owe you big time :-)

Also thanks to all the peeps who put my story on alert, wow!

Thanks for the reviews, as always I'd love to hear from all of you what you think :)

**Chapter 4**

_Next day_

When Bonnie turned to the school's parking lot, she saw Elena with Stefan standing by Elena's car. Bonnie took the free space next to Elena's and switched the motor off. As she grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat, Elena was already opening Bonnie's car door.

"Hey Bonnie, did you hear about Caroline?"

Bonnie couldn't feel her legs. It was the exact same feeling she had when Grams didn't react to her calling and shaking her to get her to wake up.  
'Please not Caroline, please not Caroline, this cannot be happening. It just can't…please' Bonnie thought while waiting for Elena to elaborate.

"Apparently her condition took a turn for the worse over night, Matt gave me a call, he said he couldn't reach you."

"Damn! I kept my phone switched off during night, and sometimes I don't hear the house phone when I'm upstairs in my room. But anyway how…how is she, why did her condition get worse?" Bonnie was on the verge of losing it.

"I don't know, Matt didn't tell me. I guess he didn't know either; he just got a call from Caroline's mom. Let's go to the hospital and find out okay?"

"Yeah okay, I…I'll follow your car." Bonnie stammered, her whole body shaking.

"Bonnie I don't think you should drive. You're shaking and you look a bit pale." Stefan said looking concerned.

**Tyler**

Tyler drove onto the parking lot and took the free space next to Bonnie's car. He also got a call from Matt and he had tried to call Bonnie to ask how she was doing. He couldn't reach her on her mobile or at home, so he guessed she must be on her way to school.  
He wasn't sure why exactly he was worried about Bonnie all of a sudden, but he just felt that Bonnie should not be alone at a moment like this. Not after their talk last night, when he realized how much Bonnie was still grieving over her grandmother.  
Tyler knew it sounded stupid, but he somehow felt a connection to Bonnie. He couldn't explain it, but after being with Bonnie the night before, he actually felt better and bit calmer than he had before. He had a feeling he could talk to Bonnie when he needed to, which was funny really because he usually didn't trust people that easily. But with Bonnie it was different. It was almost as if they have been close friends for years.  
So when he saw Bonnie, standing next to her car, shaking like a leaf and her face drained of any color, he knew he did the right thing by coming for her, to make sure she was alright.

"Hey Bonnie, you need a ride to the hospital?" Tyler asked willing Bonnie to look at him.

"Huh, " she replied "um, yeah…I… I need to see Caroline, make sure she's fine. Thanks Tyler."

"Okay, let's go. Elena, Stefan." Tyler said, acknowledging both for the first time during talking solely to Bonnie.

"Hey Tyler", Stefan said. "I heard about your father, I'm really sorry, please give your mother my condolences."

"Yeah, me too Tyler. Elena chimed in.

"Thank you guys, I'll tell my mom." Tyler said while going around the car to open the passenger's door for Bonnie to get into his car.

Bonnie made her way over to the sports car as if in trance. When she was about to get inside, she turned to Elena.

"l'll see you guys at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Elena said to Bonnie

While walking to the passenger's side Elena turned to Stefan.

"Well, that was strange wasn't it?"

"What, you mean Tyler and Bonnie?" Stefan said.

"I mean it seemed like they were so familiar with each other, when I know that they hardly spoke two or three sentences to each other in the last years." Elena mused.

"You're right. Tyler seemed rather protective of Bonnie. And you're sure there was never anything between them in the past?"

"Stefan, you know Bonnie is my best friend, right? Believe me, when I tell you that there was never even a spark between Tyler and Bonnie. I would go so far to say that Bonnie despises Tyler and his cockiness and arrogance."

"Okay, if you say so…."

"Yeah I say so. Anyway, let's go check on Caroline."

**Bonnie**

She felt weird sitting next to Tyler in his car. She didn't know why she suddenly had some kind of panic attack, it hadn't happened to her before. But one thing she did know was that she was glad that Tyler was there to take her to Caroline. She didn't want to talk about her panic attack, especially not with Elena and Stefan, but it would have been inevitable if she'd taken the drive to the Hospital with them.  
Neither Tyler or her had said a thing, so Bonnie was looking out the window, repeating her mantra over and over in her head: 'Please not Caroline, please not Caroline, this cannot be happening.

"Hey Bon, she is going to be alright, Caroline will be alright."

"You can't say that Tyler, you can't know if she will make it or not" Bonnie snapped at him. "How can you say that after you just lost your father, how can you say that after…after". She couldn't finish the sentence, because she burst into tears.  
Bonnie put her face into her hands "I'm sorry Tyler; I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to come at you like that, I…I'm so sorry", she choked out between tears and a hiccup.

Tyler slowed the car down and stopped at the side of the road. He switched the car off and turned to Bonnie with his right arm lying on her headrest.

"It's okay, and you're right, I can't guarantee that Caroline will be fine." Tyler cast his look down when he said the next words "But I know how much Caroline means to you, so I refuse to believe that anything bad will happen to her just for your sake.

Suddenly Stefan and Elena were sitting beside them in Stefan's car. Elena let her window down and motioned to Tyler to do the same.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, "Tyler said "we'll be right there with you. Just go ahead, we'll follow you."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Elena said while trying to look over to Bonnie who was trying to hide her fresh tears.

"Just go ahead, we'll be fine" Bonnie said directed at Elena without actually looking at her. She didn't want Elena to see that she had been crying, because that would lead to questions and a discussion she had no interest in having right now.

Stefan finally pulled the car on the street again and continued their way to the hospital.

There was an awkward silence between Bonnie and Tyler.

Bonnie turned to Tyler, who was looking out the front window. "Listen, I'm sorry I forgot that you were driving the car in which you all had the accident. But anyway, the emphasize being that it was an accident. It's not your fault that you had a sudden migraine attack."

"Not from where I'm standing Bonnie. I should have handled the situation no matter what. Every hour Caroline suffers because of something I did, is one hour too many. It's one thing to inflict pain to one self but it's a complete other thing to be responsible for another person's pain and suffering."

Tyler turned the key in the ignition to start the car again and to keep from any further discussion.

"Just know that I would never think of you being responsible and I'm sure neither would Matt or Caroline".

Tyler looked her briefly in the eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. "Always the one to make a person feel better about them self. When will you start to make yourself feeling better Bon?" With that Tyler brought the car back on the road and on its way to the Hospital.

When they arrived, it was explained to them that Caroline had started to bleed again in her brain. The doctors still couldn't tell what effect it would have if Caroline would ever wake up. All things considered, it didn't look good for Caroline.

Tyler and Bonnie were near each other the whole time Caroline's mom gave them the updated. And even after she left for a talk to the doctor, Matt, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Tyler were standing together in the waiting area. Tyler always had an eye on Bonnie, making sure she didn't break down. He would stand either beside or behind her, always just a short distance away.

Of course the others noticed it but neither said something. When Elena excused herself to go to the ladies room, Bonnie said she would come along.  
On their way, Elena asked Bonnie what was going on with between her and Tyler. Bonnie tried to dodge the question by saying "Nothing, why?"

"Well, for starters, Tyler doesn't let you out of his sight and you seem to enjoy it? When did all this happen?"

"Elena, nothing's going on Tyler was so kind to drive me here. That's all."

"Please. I know you Bonnie, you can't fool me…."

"Really Elena, there is nothing going on. Can we please focus on Caroline?"

"Bonnie I….okay, I 'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't think Tyler is the right one for you."

"What, because he's not dead like Stefan?" Bonnie suddenly felt anger rising up. How dare Elena to judge who's right for her and who's not?

When they exited the ladies room and rounded the corner on their way back to the others, suddenly Damon stood before them.

"You know I could help Caroline. Make it all go away." Damon said with his usual smirk and the piercing blue eyes boring mainly into Elena. Of course.

"What are you doing here Damon," Elena inquired, "Who called you?"

"I've been here to support my good friend Liz. You know, bring her coffee, lending a shoulder to cry on, the usual."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you've been watching 'Cougar Town', Damon." Elena said.

"Hah, who knew you could be kinda funny Elena. Didn't know you had it in you"

"Stop it, both of you!" Bonnie almost yelled. "You say you can help Caroline by doing what exactly?"

"Easy there, you might want to lower your voice, little witch."

"Damon, I'm this close to burning you alive right on this spot. Tell us how you can Caroline or else I'll forget where we are and end you "Bonnie hissed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, okay Sabrina, relax. Listen, I can give her my blood. It will heal Caroline immediately and she'll be as good as new."

"No!" Elena said instantly

In the same time Bonnie said "Do it, Damon."

"What? Bonnie are you crazy, have you lost your mind? You can't mean that." Elena was looking shocked over to her friend.

"She's our friend Elena, I can't, wait, WE can't lose her too!"

Elena saw the fear and desperation in her friend's eyes. The fear of losing someone you love, yet again. "Bonnie, trust me, I know how you feel, but are you sure about this?

"Yes, Elena I'm sure. I won't lose her" Bonnie said calmly.

"Okay, I understand…." Elena turned once again to Damon. "Do it"

Damon, never doing something just out of the goodness of his heart, turned his ice blue stare to Bonnie "If I do this...you and I… do we have truce?" he asked.

"No." Bonnie answered without hesitation.

Damon knew when to give up and went to Caroline's room.


End file.
